


Becoming Chat Noir

by KoroMarimo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aggressive Adrien, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sexy Costume, Trading Miraculous, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: You wanted to see what it was like to be him.





	Becoming Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Every fictional s/o on the face of the earth calls the reader princess and I’ve never understood the freaking appeal, then I got called “sunshine” by the wifey and I found it to be so much more cute and intimate.

“Yeah! Let her try Adrien! It couldn’t hurt, we’ve got some Camembert handy in case there’s an akuma attack, and you can teach her how to turn back!”

“Well…”

Adrien Agreste felt anxious about taking off his ring. He had to be very careful with the gift he was given, even around you, his loving girlfriend. The two of you were in his room, a rare treat, watching some movies and eating a light supper prepared by his personal chef. Father was out for the weekend and Nathalie had made herself scarce. Adrien had never felt so free, and he felt a secret thrill to hear you call your mother and insist that you were at a friend’s house tonight. But after the canoodling and snack foods things had gotten rather dull. You’d been the one to suggest it: you just wanted to see what it was like to transform like him, and you wanted to know what Plagg did when Adrien became Chat Noir.

“I… I’d like to try it please.” You whispered shyly, “Maybe… Maybe it will be fun?”

“Are you sure?” He asked frowning. “It’s a very strong power, I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Ahh she’ll be fine, won’t you my ooey gooey little cheese wheel?”

“Wh-what?!” You couldn’t help the laughter as Plagg showered you with his tiny kwami kisses. Even Adrien had to let out a snort.

“Cheese wheel?!” Adrien laughed. “Wow! Even I thought that was corny!”

“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or take that as an insult Plagg.” You whispered.

“Mmm it’s the highest compliment your kitten can bestow.” Plagg exclaimed. Then to Adrien he pointed a little paw. “Come on man! Let her try it out! Just for a few minutes?”

Should he let you? Adrien twisted his ring around and around on his finger before removing it, taking your hand in his and slipping it on where the silver band shrunk and clung to your finger tightly. It fitted like a glove, and sent a tiny crackle of electricity down your spine. There was an ancient power in this ring (excluding Plagg of course), and you felt just the teensiest bit scared to try now that he had actually relented.

“You can try it for a little while.” smiled Adrien. “Just let me know if it gets to be too much and I can help turn you back into your old self.”

“Oh! Th-thank you Adrien!”

It was the highest form of trust he could bestow. Plagg smiled and kissed you again, making you squeak as he tickled your plump lips.

“W-what do I do now Adri?” You asked.

“You’ve gotta summon Plagg into the ring now sunshine.” Adrien said gently.

“Oh uh… how do I… Get in the ring Plaggy?” You asked the kwami.

“Just say ‘Claws out!’, and I’ll help turn you into a Chat Noir just like Adrien. If you wanna turn back, just say ‘Claws in!’ and we’ll go back to normal again!” Plagg seemed raring to go. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you!”

“And I’m right here if you don’t like it and want to turn back.” soothed Adrien. “Don’t worry sunshine, I’ve got you.”

Suddenly the act seemed overwhelming. What began as simple curiosity was now becoming a great responsibility. You’d just wanted to see how it felt to be Chat Noir for a moment… You didn’t think it would be some whole ordeal! You were shaking, all these emotions and new feelings coursing through your body as though you were about to do something naughty. For some reason you felt so jazzed up, and the ring clenching a bit tighter around your finger made you squeak out loud.

“Hey, it’s ok… Babe you don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“Claws out!” You croaked.

It was the first time Adrien had ever seen Plagg willing to become Chat Noir. Of his own accord, Plagg zoomed into the ring and engulfed you in a bright, blinding flash of green that knocked Adrien onto his backside. He didn’t know if it was your nerves or Plagg’s excitement, but he’d never felt the transformation this strongly before. There wasn’t any pomp or dramatic flair to your transformation, there wasn’t some magnetic pull that flipped you around and made you seem to paint the costume on with your hands, it was just that you were simply caught up in Plagg’s light until you fell to the floor on your knees, a black quivering form with your hair disheveled and your face buried in Adrien’s floor.

“Sunshine, you alright?! Talk to me!” He demanded, pulling you up by the arm.

He had to catch his breath. Shiny, glistening leather border lining latex caught his eye and kept him preoccupied with the shape of your body. The first thought he had was that the Chat Noir costume was very, VERY tight on you compared to him. Unless your curves just filled it out more… And to his shock, he couldn’t even see the outline of your undergarments! Adrien was just too distracted to debate about why this was. One thing was new: he noticed the bell had its own collar now, and the zipper on the front of the costume was pulled all the way down, stopping at your belly button and teasing the sight of your skin. Much too revealing, but…

“You look… Wow.” he muttered.

His hands got the better of him, and he began to rub your waist. The feeling of the honeycomb pattern on the leather felt encouraging beneath his fingertips and made your face turn red.

“I… What… What is this?!” you faltered. “Adrien why is… why did he?! This isn’t… Not your costume!”

“It looks even better on you…” he said, completely distracted.

“B-bu-but this isn’t...!”

“Hey, sunshine... real quick, go like this.”

He demonstrated a pose with his hands balled into a loose kitty fist and butt out, and you reluctantly copied him, your tail belt quivering and flouncing back and fourth in distress.

“Ok that’s it.” Adrien growled, “Now I have to have some fun with this pretty kitty!”

“ADRIEN! CLAWS OUT! I-I MEAN! CLAWS BA- CLAWS I-..!” you bawled, but Adrien was quick to embrace you tightly and cover your lips with a kiss before you could get the words out.


End file.
